King Frost
King Frost (キングフロスト, Kingu-furosuto) is a recurring demon in the series. Unlike a regular Frost and despite his appearance, King Frost is ruthless and his power unyielding. He is not friendly and likes to exercise his status as a king to even go so far as to consider his summoners as his subjects as well. History Most likely came from The Frost Fairies, a story written by Margaret T. Canby about King (Jack) Frost, a kind fairy king from the cold North. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 3: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: The Animation'' *''Persona 4 Golden: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as King Icy *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as King Icy *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Optional Boss *Devil Survivor: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Tyrant Race *Devil Survivor 2:'' Tyrant Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' King Frost can be only encountered using the Enemy Search feature of the Demonica, and is one of the special fusions in the game, consisting in Jack Frost, Black Frost and Frost Ace. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin & Eternal Punishment'' :See also: Persona 2: Innocent Sin Fusion Spells, Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Fusion Spells King Frost appears in an ice-based Fusion Spell in which he is summoned temporarily. ''Persona 3 FES'' King Frost appears in Persona 3 as a special Persona. In order to fuse him, you have to obtain the "Sugar Key" item by completing Elizabeth's request #22. ''Persona 4'' *''Fusion'': Lilim (Devil Arcana) + Anzu (Hierophant) ''Persona 4 the Animation'' King Frost first appeared in Episode 12. Yu Narukami summoned him as one of his attempts to attack Shadow Mitsuo. King Frost was used to shoot a blast of Bufula at Shadow Mitsuo. Unfortunately, this attack was blocked and Yu was forced to use another persona. King Frost is also the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Kanji. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' King Frost (called King Icy) rules over Frostville and the Ice Temple. King Frost is obtained by ranking up a Jack Frost ten times, by fusing ten consecutive Jack Frosts together. Since ranking up is not available in the Light Version, the only way for Jin to obtain a King Frost is through link trade. ''Digital Devil Saga'' After Serph and company defeat Mick the Slug, King Frost takes the opportunity to reoccupy Coordinate 136 with his own demons. Upon reentering the castle, Serph encounters two Pyro Jacks fiddling away at a treasure chest. Having tried their luck, the Pyro Jacks turn to the party to find a suitable key within the castle promising that the treasure within is for Embryon to keep. It was however a lie. After the party retrieves the correct key, the Pyro Jacks run off with the treasure to present it to their king. To get back their spoils, the party ventures to the top of the tower to find King Frost sitting on the platform above the bed in the Princess' Bedchamber. Declaring that all possessions belong to him, King Frost decides to smite the party for their insolence. After a harsh struggle combined with the forces of his minion Jack Frosts, the party defeats King Frost and obtains the Ice Crystal. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery SMTIIsprite-KingFrost.png|King Frost`s sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II King FrostP3.png|King Frost as it appears in Persona 3 FES narukami_persona07.jpg|King Frost as it appears in Persona 4 The Animation King Frost firsted summoned in P4A.jpg|King Frost first summoned in Persona 4 The Animation kingfrost.JPG|King Frost as it appears in Devil Children Red/Black Book Image:Demi-kingicy.gif|King Frost`s sprite in Devil Children King Frost Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|King Frost as it appears in Devil Survivor 2 Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Maou Clan Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Persona 3 Personas Category:Persona 3 FES Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas